Mi pequeño angel
by ciel-dark
Summary: Un dia libre puede ser una oportunidad para experimentar multiples sentimientos que se uniran en un mismo punto, una misma sensacion. shimakosei
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Aquella joven, estaba retraída en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a través de la ventana los hermosos árboles de cerezo que desplegaban sus largas ramas para dar paso a una lluvia de hojas de cerezo que daban la bienvenida a la hermosa primavera. Ella estaba demasiado tranquila a pesar del alboroto de las demás al saber que el siguiente día no tendrían clases, alargando un poco mas el fin de semana.

Regresando en si, Shimako empezó a pensar en que podría aprovechar el día de mañana. Tal vez podría visitar a algunos familiares, sin embrago se arrepintió al mismo momento puesto que ellos Vivian muy lejos, y además no tenia suficiente dinero para hacer eso. Luego pensó en hacer algo con su petite soeur pero recordó que ella tenia compromisos que atender, al igual que Yumi y Yoshino. Nadie estaba libre mañana y finamente volvió a mirar hacia la ventana donde se metió de nuevo en sus pensamientos dejando escapar un suspiro

- ….Sei

Paso el día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Shimako salio hacia la parte de los bosques donde se podía ver la universidad de Lillian. Ella veía que las estudiantes de la universidad también salían de esta. Salio una chica de cabello claro llegando hasta los hombros con una mujer de lentes, era Sei, quien estaba molestando como de costumbre a Key, ella estaba indiferente ante tal situación. De repente ella paro de caminar y rápidamente volteo su cabeza hacia donde estaba shimako… de una forma rápida logro esconderse detrás de un árbol agitadamente. Espero un tiempo para voltear hacia la universidad para que finalmente se diera cuenta de que sei ya no estaba – ufff…. Estuvo muy cerca- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a la salida del colegio. Cuando termino de rezar a la virgen, camino hacia la salida mirando las hojas de cerezo que danzaban en el aire… siguió una hoja desde el punto mas alto del árbol para tratar de seguirla hasta el piso pero su mirada se cruzo con unos ojos azules que la estaban mirando a la distancia. Quedo totalmente petrificada al ver sus ojos que reflejaban el profundo y confuso mar que la rodeaba cada vez que estaba al frente de ella. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia sei quien la recibió con una agradable sonrisa.

- O… Onee-sama…  
- Recuerda que ya no soy tu hermana mayor, shimako  
- Gomen….  
- Ahora somos como una especie de amigas ahora que lo pienso- lo decía un poco pensativa –por que no me llamas por mi nombre? Me gustaría escucharlo por una vez en la vida  
- Eeettooo…  
- Vamos, inténtalo  
- Se…sei..  
- Que bien se siente escucharlo de tus labios  
- Mjm…-decía esto mientras se sonrojaba un poco  
- Ahhhh… no tengo nada que hacer mañana  
- A ustedes también les dejaron el día libre?  
- Si, recuerda que también somos de Lillian jeje  
- Es cierto- aun mas sonrojada  
- Por cierto, que vas a hacer mañana shimako?  
- Mañana?  
- Si, es que no hay nadie libre mañana…key tiene que hacer ciertas cosas y sabes que Youko y Eriko están en otras universidades y mañana tienen clases…. Lo tengo! Que tal si voy a tu casa? Que dices?  
- … emmmm- Shimako provenía de una familia de otra religión y en cierta forma tenia miedo de la reacción de sei  
- No quieres que pase ese día contigo?- lo dijo con cierta tristeza   
- Noooo! No es eso, es solo que mi casa….. Queda muy lejos- resistiéndose a esa idea  
- No importa tenemos todo este fin de semana… que dices… un fin de semana en tu casa como un día de campo- decía esto con mucho entusiasmo a lo que shimako no pudo resistirse  
- Eess…essta bien…- decía finalmente con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa  
- Que biennn! Entonces nos vemos mañana en tu casa, te parece?  
- Esta bien onee…  
- ¿?  
- Etooo… sei-san  
- Suena extraño, pero esta bien luego haré que me llames solo sei o tal vez sei-chan, seria grandioso…. Entonces nos vemos adiós!  
- Adiós…- Finalmente dirigiéndose a la estación del bus esperando el día de mañana.

Paso la noche para que finalmente llegara un hermoso día soleado de primavera. Shimako adoraba su casa puesto que en ella habían demasiados árboles que la rodeaban. Decidió salir un momento con sus pies descalzos para sentir el frió de las flores en sus piernas. Aun era temprano antes que viniera sei, axial que empezó por limpiar toda la casa a lo que su padre quedo sorprendido.

- Shimako, por que estas limpiando toda la casa?  
- Es… que hoy vendrá alguien que es muy especial para mi- sonriendo para si misma  
- Y tu padre puede saber quien es el afortunado- Lo decía con cierta picardía  
- Jeje…. Oto-san, no es un hombre, era mi onee-sama, recuerdas a la chica de cabello claro?  
- Mmm… ahhh si la recuerdo, que bien que venga a visitarnos  
- Tal vez se quede este fin de semana  
- Que bien, será un placer que ella venga… así podré conocer a la que protegió a mi querida hija todos estos años.  
- Si…- decía esto mientras que recordaba su peculiar sonrisa.  
- Y en cuanto tiempo llega?  
- Llegara en 3 horas… oto-san aun es temprano- decía esto mientras señalaba el reloj que marcaba las 7 de la mañana  
- Es cierto además, es un poco largo el trayecto, por cierto le diste las instrucciones detalladas para llegar?  
- Si, se lo explique un buen rato  
- Bien, entones no te quito mas tiempo hija  
- Arigato, oto-san

Termino de arreglar todo de una forma detallada, contando los pasillos y las flores. Aun así faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegara… finalmente decidió sentarse en el jardín, apoyada en un árbol. Todo era tan tranquilo y hermoso que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Mientras dormía, sintió un pequeño roce en su mejilla a lo que ella reacciono y perezosamente abrió sus ojos para encontrase de nuevo con ese hermoso y pacifico mar de sus ojos mirándola detenidamente. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja de pies a cabeza mientras que sei sonreía.

- Buenos días, mi pequeña durmiente  
- Sei san, desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?  
- Desde hace media hora, por que?  
- Gomeeeen! No quería dormirme pero…  
- Tranquila, esta bien, además estaba hablando con tu padre, es un buen hombre  
- …  
- Oye, son muy bonitas las estatuas de buda que hace tu padre  
- Etoo…. Sei san- decía esto mientras se apenaba  
- No hay por que apenarse, yo sabia que tu familia era budista  
- Como lo sabias  
- Era tu onee-sama y debía estar al tanto de todo lo que te rodeaba y tu familia no es una excepción. No hay problema, además debo confesarte que no soy devota.  
- No lo sabia  
- Bueno pues te lo digo…. Por cierto, este lugar es hermoso, tiene muchos árboles y flores además de una casa acogedora. Tu padre me contó que hoy limpiaste de maravilla todo esto… esto es un claro reflejo de ti, es muy bonito  
- Arigato

Paso el día y ellas dos estuvieron jugando en el jardín de flores, además de ver las fotos familiares y ciertas esculturas budú de las cuales sei quedo sorprendida. Finalmente era de noche y estaban cenando.

- padre: así que escogiste petite soeur hasta cuando eras rosa gigantea?  
- Sei: hai, en verdad no me convencían las que eran un grado menos que yo y decidí esperar… no me arrepiento de haber hecho esa decisión ya que de esa forma conocí a shimako chan -al escuchar esas palabras, shimako no podía contener su alegría. Al fin sei se refirió a ella de forma cariñosa.  
- Padre: hija y cual fue tu primera impresión de sei san cuando la viste por primera vez?  
- Shimako: pensaba en algo completamente diferente a lo que pienso ahora  
- Padre: que bien que mi hija esta en buenas manos  
- Sei: No es nada, mas bien yo debería estar agradecida por haber tenido una excelente petite soeur- mirando de forma suave y dulce a shimako.  
- Shimako: Sei san /  
- Padre: que bien… por que no se dan un baño antes de acostarse? Por mi parte, me voy a dormir

Shimako no podía creer que iba a tomar un baño con sei y se sonrojo mucho. Se paro y dijo nerviosa

- Sei san, preparare el baño, te parece bien?  
- Ehhh …si

Al parecer, sei también se veía un poco apenada, en realidad no entendía su actitud. Finalmente el baño estaba listo pero ninguna de las dos se había desvestido, obviamente rojas por completo.

- Sei san, el baño esta listo…ehhhh no hay problema si entras primero  
- Ehhhhh….. Tal vez sea mejor que tú entres primero  
- Esss….es que tengo que arreglar …las camas  
- Ehhhh…. Esta bien.. Te espero en el baño

Al estar en el baño, sei comenzó a desvestirse y rápidamente se puso una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. –Esto es embarazoso- lo decía tímidamente mientras entraba en la bañera …. Espero poco tiempo antes de sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose al igual que su pánico. Se abrió la puerta y sei no pudo contenerse de mirar a otro lado totalmente roja antes de ver a shimako con una toalla que cubra su cuerpo. La tensión subió cuando sentía que ella se estaba metiendo a la bañera.

- por que estas roja?- decía shimako siendo que ella también lo estaba  
- etooo… el agua esta caliente pero esta deliciosa, mas bien, tu por que estas roja?  
- Emmmm… por lo mismo…eso mismo  
- Ahhh

Paso un largo rato para que se sintieran un poco mas cómodas mientras hablaban de viejos tiempos.

- jajaja así que fue por eso que te enviaron a la hermana superiora?  
- Sip… ese libro me metió en muchos problemas  
- Me parece interesante esa historia… por cierto, había leído ese libro y me pareció muy bonito aunque melancólico, muchas personas decían que no era de extrañar que hubieses sido tu la autora… no veo el motivo por el cual estén relacionados ustedes dos.  
- …..- ante estas palabras sei cambio radicalmente su expresión  
- Dije algo que no debía decir  
- Shimako….sabes que paso en los años que tu aun no estabas?  
- No, no he escuchado nada  
- Shimako, en realidad yo tengo un pasado desconocido para muchos puesto que ocurrió una época en que pasaron muchas cosas  
- …..Sei san  
- Shimako…..yo conocí a alguien que me hacia olvidar el mundo por completo, sin embargo no era común ese afecto hacia ella  
- A que te refieres?  
- Termine enamorándome de ella….- Al escuchar eso, Shimako no pudo contener las ganas de mostrar una cara de tristeza, afortunadamente, sei estaba mirando hacia otro lado- su nombre era Shiori… ella era muy devota, de hecho quería ser monja… ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y al mismo tiempo estos fueron correspondidos pero puso a dios por encima mío- decía esto mientras apretaba su puño- y aunque quisimos huir de este lugar a cualquier parte, ella tuvo miedo y me dejo con las esperanzas rotas….su cara era angelical al igual que su alma  
- …..  
- Shimako… lo siento, no quería contarte eso  
- No hay problema, así conoceré un poco mas de ti – sonriendo mientas que su corazón se partía en dos  
- Tu te pareces… a shiori- no pudo contener decir eso… se arrepentiría durante toda su vida

Sei estaba completamente apenada de haber dicho eso y decidió irse del baño con la excusa de tener sueño. Mientras tanto shimako se encontraba aturdida de esas últimas palabras dichas por sei

- tal vez ella me escogió por ser como ella…. Por eso es que estaba afortunada de tenerme como petite soeur?

Paso un buen tiempo en el baño hasta que decidió salir y acostarse en la cama sin antes percatarse de que sei aun no estaba en la habitación.

Sei estaba afuera de la casa con una expresión de dolor

- como pude decirle eso, se que eso no es cierto, que aunque tengan esa misma esencia que me alumbra, ella tiene algo que aun me atrae mas….

Finalmente regreso al cuarto donde observo la silueta de shimako recostada en la cama… silenciosamente puso su mano en su mejilla para decir un pequeño "lo siento". Se acostó mientras que una pequeña lágrima salía de la mejilla de shimako.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Esta es la primera noche que siento demasiado frió en mi propio cuarto…. Trate de taparme por completo con las sabanas, sin embargo, fue inútil. Todo era inútil para poder sentí esa calida sensación que sei me brindaba … lo único tibio que pude sentir, fue una suave lagrima que caía con dificultad hacia la cama, y la delicada mano de sei que sentí mientras susurraba unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar. De resto, todo era frió, triste y solitario, nada mas.

Al ver la expresión de dolor de sei al pronunciar su nombre, no pude resistir sentirme triste, porque quería que ella me dedicara una sonrisa tan solo una vez. Pero a cambio recibí la razón por la cual fue escogida como su petite soeur… no creía parecerme a ella, no pensaba ser la imagen de ella… en realidad deseaba que me mirara siempre como era, como shimako y no como otra cosa…. En realidad me siento mal en el solo hecho de pensar que a mi lado esta la persona que más me ha herido y de la cual sigo enamorada. Quiero abrazarla, quiero apoyarme en su pecho para poder sentir de nuevo esa calidez que perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empecé a consumirme en mis pensamientos y finalmente pude dormir abrazándome a mi misma.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento porque soñé contigo, como en muchas ocasiones… sin embargo, este sueño fue el mas real de todos porque en esta vez sentí que me abrazabas por detrás, sujetando todo mi cuerpo de una manera protectora y tierna… sentía el roce de mi oído con tus hermosos y suaves labios quienes besaban tiernamente el lóbulo haciendo que tuviese un pequeño sobresalto, pero tu no dejabas de abrazarme, de hecho, sentía que el abrazo se hacia mas estrecho, acercándome mas hacia ti. Escuchaba susurros donde decías palabras que me hacían delirar, escuchaba las palabras que quería escuchar de tu suave y profunda voz. Después de eso seguiste tu camino de besos pasando por mi mejilla y llegando al cuello. Llegue a soltar unos pequeños gemidos en forma de agradecimiento hacia mi amor imposible. Empecé a soltar de nuevo lágrimas que evidenciaban que no estaba conforme con un simple sueño aunque pareciera real, sabia que esto solo era parte de mi estupida imaginación…

- Sei, por favor…. No mas…. No quiero… sufrir más!- lo decía mientras empezaba a llorar aun mas fuerte mirando al vació.

De repente, sentí que sus labios iban subiendo hasta nuevamente llegar a mi oído para decir un poco más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo profundo y apacible.

- Shimako-chan…. Ai shiteru- Mientras que una de sus manos llegaban a mi mejilla para apartar las lagrimas  
- Sei….  
- Shimako…. Shimako….shimako…

Empezaba a escuchar una voz muy familiar que me llamaba para que al final abriera mis ojos y me encontrara de nuevo con ella, quien estaba tocando de una manera muy suave mi cara.

- Shimako….shimako!- Diciendo esto de una manera muy preocupada  
- Se….sei …san- decía esto mientras trataba de salir de un trance  
- Shimako estabas llorando- Apartando algunas lagrimas- Me preocupaste  
- Etooo…. Tuve una pesadilla  
- En verdad me tenias preocupada  
- Por cierto, sei san que hora es?  
- Son las 8 de la mañana  
- Mi padre sale por la mañana hasta la noche porque tiene que entregar unas estatuas…. Ahora mismo te haré el desayuno  
- Arigatooo - lo decía mientras que ponía una de sus encantadoras sonrisas  
- Ieee…- Sonrojándose un poco

Aunque había pasado el incidente de la bañera, parece que sei esta como siempre… tal vez ella no le toma tanta importancia como yo lo hago. Otra vez vuelve ese frió que había sentido la noche anterior… y de nuevo me siento sola. Mientras que sei se daba un baño, me encargue de hacer el desayuno. Cuando estaba sirviendo en la mesa, los recuerdos de mi sueño volvieron a aparecer…. Trataba de recordar las caricias que me brindaba que hasta llegue a abrazarme sola, cerrando mis ojos si tocando con las yemas de mis dedos mi cuello, pasando por las mejillas y llegando a mis orejas… estaba completamente roja y mi corazón latía mas rápido para que finalmente llegara a pronunciar ese susurro que llego alterar mi cuerpo

- Ai shiteru…..sei  
- MMMM… huele delicioso

De repente me inquiete entrando en mi misma de una manera rápida….sei llego al poco tiempo que pronuncie esas palabras. Finalmente decidimos sentarnos y hablar un poco.

- Y que tas dormiste sei san?  
- Muy bien, esto es muy cómodo… y que me dices de ti  
- … creo que también dormí bien…- Mirando hacia otro lado con un poco de pena.  
- Que bien

Nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales…. Y yo aun no se como será este día…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando vi que shimako estaba tendida en la cama me sonroje un poco… -baka! Como puedes pensar en eso!- me decía a mi misma. Me recosté en la cama que por cierto era la misma que compartía shimako. No podía evitar sentirme incomoda por el solo hecho de estar a su lado; Me sentía demasiado apenada, demasiado alterada. Finalmente pude cerrar mis ojos, sin embargo desperté a las 7 de la mañana…. Pareciera como si no hubiera descansado en lo absoluto, me sentía igual que ayer, igual de miserable por haberle dicho eso a shimako…. Como pude ser capaz de explicarle el motivo por el cual creía haberla escogido como petite soeur siendo que ya no siento eso…. Me sentí una completa basura y sencillamente me resigne a estar despierta toda la mañana.

Sentí que shimako se movió un poco. Me di vuelta para darme cuenta de que shimako estaba durmiendo dando su espalda a mi; ella seguía durmiendo pero sentía frió porque las sabanas no la cubrían por completo, solo las piernas. No pude resistir acercarme un poco mas a ella –shimako….- le alcance a susurrar antes de que mis brazos la envolvieran para acercarla más a mí. Pegue mi cara a su espalda para que depuse terminara detrás de su oreja. No me había dado cuenta de que el abrazo era muy estrecho y nos quedamos por un buen rato así; -ai shiteru…- no pude evitar decir esas palabras, mi cuerpo actuaba diferente a mi cabeza. Escuche unos sollozos por parte de shimako a lo que me altere y me separe lo antes posible de ella pensando que estaba despierta. Finalmente me di cuenta de que estaba soñando y decidí despertarla.

Mientras que shimako estaba preparando el desayuno, yo me estaba bañando. Cuando Salí de ducharme sentí un agradable olor que provenía de la cocina. Me senté con shimako a desayunar, luego dimos un paseo por los alrededores de la casa de shimako, era realmente agradable estar con ella, me sentía libre de aquellas cadenas que me puso shiori tiempo atrás.

- shimako  
- dime, sei san  
- shimako,… etoooo… lo siento por lo que dije anoche, yo en verdad no quería decir e…  
- esta bien sei san, lo entiendo…  
- shima….ko - no podía decir nada, shimako no iba a pensar en otra cosa mas que en mis palabras.  
- Sin embargo, lo siento.

Ahora, te siento distante, te siento apartada de mí…. Te necesito, desde que te conocí te he necesitado siempre y lo seguiré haciendo. Llegamos de nuevo a su casa para tomar un descanso, mientras que me encontraba acostada en el suelo, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles. Sonó el teléfono y ella contesto.

- Si?... oto-san?...bien, la hemos pasado muy bien… como?... por que?... veo, bien… aja no hay problema… adiós cuídate. - Colgó e inmediatamente le pregunte.  
- Era tu padre?  
- Si… parece que no vendrá hoy  
- Por que?  
- El lugar donde tenia que entregar las esculturas quedaba muy lejos y las personas que recibieron la estatua ofrecieron su estadía durante esa noche  
- Mmmm veo…. Eso quiere decir que….  
- Si, vamos a estar solo nosotras dos esta noche  
- /…. Veo  
- Te ocurre algo sei san?  
- Ieeee!... ie

Efectivamente, ella y yo teníamos que estar solas durante esta noche y no paraba de pensar en eso. Llego la noche…. Una hermosa noche, las estrellas mostraban su esplendor y la luna alumbraba más que en otros días. Me encontraba al lado de shimako sentadas en la entrada de su casa hablando de todo un poco.

- y dime, como era ella? –empezó a preguntarme sobre lo que no quería  
- ….. No creo que deba decírtelo  
- No hay problema  
- Ella…. Ella era de cabello oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una hermosa sonrisa…. Ella….- pare de hablar cuando notaba un poco rara a shimako –Te ocurre algo shimako?  
- No, nada…. Nada- me lo decía sonriendo  
- Mmmm…- gire mi cabeza hacia el hermoso paisaje que estaba enfrente mío –esto es hermoso…  
- Hai- aun no quitaba esa hermosa sonrisa  
- Shimako…. Cual de esas flores es la que mas te gusta?- lo decía mientras señalaba los árboles que tenían las flores mas hermosas del jardín  
- Etooo…- estaba un poco roja –las flores mas hermosas son las que se encuentran en la parte mas alta –señalaba a una en especia que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de uno de los árboles  
- Es muy bonita….  
- Sei san –se volteo a verme con una mirada mas seria  
- Dime  
- Por que?  
- Uhh?  
- Por que me escogiste como petite soeur?  
- … porque…. Porque – no podía decir nada, mi mente estaba atrofiada  
- Es verdad? –lo decía mientras empezaba a ponerse triste – es verdad que solo lo hiciste porque me parezco a ella?  
- Nooo!... no es eso… es solo que…..  
- Sei….san…. –empezaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos  
- Shi… ma… ko……… no es lo que tu crees  
- Ella que era para ti? – subía un poco su tono, como si se tratase de una suplica  
- No… quiero decir eso  
- Dime!- ahora estaba llorando de verdad  
- Por que quieres saber eso?  
- Solo dime  
- Ella….  
- Dime!  
- Era como una diosa!…. era mi mundo!  
- Entonces yo que soy para ti! –estaba completamente alterada… no entendía su comportamiento, la angustia subía  
- Para que quieres saber eso….  
- …. Yo….yo… -se paro de repente para irse pero la detuve tomándola de los hombros y me acerque a ella para terminar en un estrecho abrazo. Sentía su cuerpo muy tenso, muy rígido.  
- Crees que yo no me siento mal?... en verdad quieres saber que es lo que eres para mí! – Abrazándola aun más fuerte –tú… tú eres mi ángel humanado! Tu eres lo que realmente necesito….ahora te tengo a mi lado y no te quiero dejar ir nunca mas, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre! Eso era lo que querías escuchar!... –me di cuenta de las cosas que decía y rápidamente rompí el abrazo con ella y no fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos… paso un largo y profundo silencio.  
- Yo…. Yo…. Voy a tomar una ducha- decía mientras se iba rápidamente del lugar  
- Pero que demonios dije!- aun no creía que termine confesándole mis sentimientos a ella

No sabia que pensar, estaba en blanco, mi vida estaba arruinada….. Ella tal vez no lo iba a aceptar y se alejaría de mí, no quiero ser lastimada, no de nuevo. Me sentía muy deprimida y alce mi mirada hacia el la punta del árbol que shimako me señalo. Me pare y me acerque más a este, para que al fin me encontrase escalándolo. Para llegar a la parte mas alta me costo mucho trabajo, pero para coger la flor, era aun mas la dificultad porque estaba ubicada en una débil rama, así que decidí alargarme un poco para poder cogerla. Estaba a pocos milímetros de esta, y finalmente la logre alcanzar pero la débil rama se rompió y caí con ella al piso.

-SEI…SEI!- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos

Abrí mis ojos un poco aturdida por el golpe y solo gire un poco mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que en mi mano aun se encontraba la hermosa flor que shimako había querido.

-Shi…. Shimako…. Chan….

Sonreí con dificultad y finalmente cerré mis ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para perderme en sus ojos avellanados… eran totalmente hermosos, me quede observándolos… estaba hechizada por ella.

-sei…..- lo decía casi susurrando, ella estaba realmente preocupada  
-shimako… que paso?- sin perder de vista sus ojos  
-por que tenias que hacer eso?...-empecé a recordar lo ocurrido… me pare rápidamente pero me di cuenta de que mi brazo me estaba doliendo mucho, al igual que mi abdomen, me incorpore lentamente –y en donde esta la flor!- mirando a todo lado  
-yo la tengo…. Pero por que la querías?- decía un poco confundida  
-yo….yo….etoooo- 

no sabia que decir… fueron los sentimientos tan grandes que hicieron que realizara semejante estupidez. Baje un poco mi mirada para romper el contacto visual que tenia con shimako…. Al ver lo que vi me sonroje profundamente

-sei san… que te pasa?  
-shi…shi…ma…ko- decía mientras la miraba muy apenada. Ella se miro a si misma para darse cuenta de que solo tenia una toalla que cubría su cuerpo.  
-ahhhh!...sei…es…solo que…. Esto ocurrió…. De repente….yo me… estaba bañando…gomen!...me cambiare!- salio rápidamente de la habitación

Me recosté de nuevo porque me sentía muy adolorida. Alce mi brazo para darme cuenta de que estaba vendado, mi abdomen tenia una marca del golpe que me había dado. Ella regreso con la flor que había bajado, se había puesto su pijama… era totalmente hermosa, no cubría sus brazos dejando la mayor parte de sus hombros desnudos.

-esta es la flor que me gustaba- lo decía mientras sonreía tímidamente  
-lo se….- voltee mi cabeza hacia otro lado con la cara un poco roja  
-por que hiciste eso?- jugando con la flor  
-yo…quería dártela… no deseaba verte triste- shimako cambio a una expresión mas seria  
-me sentí muy mal al verte en el piso  
-lo…siento…es solo que en esos momentos lo único que pensaba era en hacerte feliz- al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me tape rápidamente la boca

Silencio absoluto…. No decíamos ni una sola palabra

-ehhh… ya vengo… preparare la cena…- lo dijo un poco nerviosa

Me quede mirando al techo y puse mi mano en mi cara-….baka…-

-----------------------------------------------------

Dejaba que el agua cayera sobre mi cara mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Ella me dijo tantas cosas que no pensaba escuchar de su boca.

- ángel humanado…estar por siempre contigo…lo mas….importante-

Tenia mis ojos completamente desorbitados mientras con las yemas de mis dedos tocaba mis labios. De repente escuche un fuerte sonido de ramas, me altere y Salí corriendo hacia donde se origino ese ruido.

-sei!- 

Grite al darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba en el piso. No sabia que hacer, en verdad estaba muy alterada, alce un poco su cabeza para darme cuenta de que estaba inconciente. Mire hacia una flor que se encontraba en su mano derecha, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la flor que estaba en la parte mas alta del árbol…. Por que lo habrá hecho?.

Tome su mejilla con mi mano para acariciarla suavemente y me quede viendo su cara. Estaba respirando lentamente y me sonroje un poco pensando de nuevo en las palabras que me había dicho. No pude evitar acercarme a ella para tratar de besarla mi cara estaba tocando la suya ates de que ella hiciera un gesto de dolor. Pare y me di cuenta de que se trataba de su brazo que estaba sangrando un poco.

–sei…- decía casi susurrando

La lleve a una habitación y vende su brazo. Cuando termine espere a que despertara… no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, alce mi mano para poder quitar un cabello de su cara. Ella despertó y no pude evitar ponerme muy triste. Cuando sei me hizo ver que tan solo tenía una toalla no pude evitar sonrojarme al máximo. Me fui rápidamente del lugar para cambiarme rápidamente. Antes de volver, tome la flor que había dejado en la sala. Le pregunte la razón por la cual había hecho eso y su respuesta me dejo demasiado sorprendida.

- lo…siento…es solo que en esos momentos lo único que pensaba era en hacerte feliz- finalmente dijo ella

no podía creer que se trataba de eso.. Me quede callada por un buen rato y decidí salir con la excusa de cocinar la cena. Lleve la comida hacia la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

- no tenias que hacer esto- decía un poco triste  
- No puedo hacer que te esfuerces tanto  
- Aun así… no te debes molestar en hacer esto  
- Me gusta atender a la gente de la mejor forma- decía con una sonrisa  
- Arigato… por cierto… esa flor es tuya- señalando la flor que estaba al lado suyo  
- Gracias… sei..- sin parar de sonreírle. Ella por su parte se quedo atónita – por que pones esa cara?  
- Lo dijiste…  
- ¿?...decir?  
- Me dijiste sei  
- ….esto o/o  
- Que bien! - sonriendo

Ya era muy tarde así que decidimos acostarnos a dormir. Quedamos de espaldas la una de la otra… aun no podía creer lo que había pasado desde que hablamos bajo las estrellas… su abrazo me devolvió esa calidez que había perdido, no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras, no dejaba de pensar en esa flor que había conseguido a costa de su salud, no dejaba de pensar… en ella.

- En verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal- escuchaba los susurros de sei  
- No es nada…. Ahora estas bien- respondía con una voz suave y baja  
- Shimako…. Por que reaccionaste de esa forma cuando hablamos en la entrada de tu casa?  
- …..Yo….- me encogí un poco en mi misma  
- No entiendo tu reacción, por que me dijiste que querías saber lo que eras para mi?  
- Solo… quería saberlo… te hice sentir mal… perdóname… no pensaba que esas palabras que dijiste eran reales- me detuve en lo que estaba diciendo pero decidí continuar –pensaba que esas palabras eran de un sueño  
- Shimako…?  
- Bueno en realidad… sigo pensando en que no son reales..- decía mientras sonreía  
- Es cierto  
- Que dijiste?  
- Yo….yo.. En verdad pienso eso de ti. Shimako…. En verdad te necesito mucho… no eres como shiori, tu eres algo mas…. Sagrado.  
- …..  
- Lo siento….yo… yo…no se que decir…- su voz se hacia mas débil  
- Se….sei- empezaron a salir de mis ojos lagrimas

Antes de que ella dijera algo me di vuelta y puse mis manos a lado y lado de sus hombros mirándola directamente a sus ojos aunque todo estaba oscuro. Lagrimas que fluían de mí, caían en su cara. Ella quedo totalmente sorprendida.

- shi…shimako- alzo su mano para coger mi cara y apartar algunas lagrimas  
- yo….yo…- mi voz se hizo muy débil… sin aliento –te…amo

no espere una respuesta para apoyar mi cara en el cuello de sei, tocando mis labios con su suave piel mientras que apoyaba suavemente mis manos en sus hombros y torso. Sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo.

- shi...ma..ko- Su voz se hizo casi ahogada


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Empezamos a comer en la habitación… en verdad adoraba esa cualidad de shimako, adoro su amabilidad, adoro todo de ella.

-gracias shimako  
-por que lo dices sei san?- preguntaba un poco confundida  
-por tratarme cariñosamente todo este tiempo… siempre lo has hecho desde que nos vimos por primera vez en aquel árbol… recuerdo ese día de primavera. Inclusive cuando trataba de evadirte tú no me tratabas de tal forma.  
-sei…san- giro su cara hacia otro lado un poco ruborizada  
-toda, a lo largo del tiempo, han hecho que abriera mas mi corazón… yo no era así…yo era muy diferente pero ustedes han logrado que quiera las cosas de este mundo -mirando hacia la rosa que shimako tenia en su mano- pero… tu eres la persona que mas me ha ayudado a ser lo que soy… esa fue la razón por la cual te escogí.. Tu tienes un sentimiento muy humano, algo que nunca he poseído… por eso te quiero agradecer- volviendo hacia ella con una tierna sonrisa  
-tu… también me has ayudado mucho… tu me has hecho muy fuerte a lo que era anteriormente. Los primeros días que te conocí te tomaba como una especie de ejemplo… en realidad no pensaba ser tu petite soeur…- aun mirando la flor que tenia en sus manos, yo simplemente me apoye un poco mas en la pared.

Me puse un pantalón corto, una blusa muy cómoda y me acosté primero que ella. Aun me sentía muy nerviosa en tan solo pensar que su cuerpo esta al lado mío. No pude evitar disculparme por la estupidez de hace poco, pero ella como siempre, decía que no había problema… adoro esa faceta, veo toda la humanidad en ese hermoso y frágil cuerpo. No pude evitar preguntarle acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la entrada de la casa… no pude evitar decir que en realidad era alguien muy importante en mi vida. Cada palabra que decía, hacia que mi cuerpo temblara aun más.

-…tu eres algo mas…. Sagrado.- finalmente dije - Lo siento….yo… yo…no se que decir…- mis fuerzas de esfumaron de repente, me sentía débil, intimidada.

En verdad eres todo lo que me permite vivir… necesito estar a tu lado por siempre, eres algo divino y maravilloso… pero tengo miedo a ser rechazada de nuevo…. A ser rechazada por mi ángel humanado. Shimako…. Yo …..

Gire hacia el techo…. Había silencio absoluto, mi mirada era vacía…. Finalmente suspire. De repente sentí que shimako se sentó lentamente, mire para darme cuenta de que la luz de la luna reflejaba su hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Reflejaba su divina silueta, su cabello ondulado estaba repartido en toda su espalda y hombros, su cara estaba cubierta por sus mismos rizos. Se acerco de forma lenta hacia mi para posicionarse el frente mío, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mis brazos. Su cabello se deslizaba por sus hombros para alcanzar a rozar mi cara. Una gota cayó en mi mejilla y pude darme cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía, ya que la luz tenue de la luna se reflejaba en su cuerpo, sus facciones y sus hermosos ojos. No podía evitar respirar un poco agitada ya que esto nunca me lo había imaginado.

-yo….yo…te…amo- dijo finalmente con un susurro  
Mi cuerpo y mi mente quedaron en shock. Ella acerco sus labios a mi cuello para rozarlo mientras que sus manos iban subiendo lentamente por mis brazos para llegar a mi torso. Sentía escalofríos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y arrugaba fuertemente las sabanas sintiendo el contacto de mi piel con la suya. 

-shi….shima…ko- Alcanzaba a decir con una voz muy débil

Bajo lentamente para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y quedarse en esa posición, finalmente escuche sus sollozos.

-Perdóname… en verdad… yo te… amo- Llorando aun mas fuerte –te amo demasiado como para verte de esa forma cuando piensas en ella- arrugando la ropa que separaba mi piel de la suya –no quería que lo supieras… pero… pero….

-shi…ma…ko-

Subí lentamente mis manos para apoyarlas en la espalda y aferrarme fuertemente a ella. No podía creer en sus palabras, deseaba sentirá para poder creer todo esto. Lleve una de mis manos hacia la mejilla de shimako para alzarla un poco y poder ver su cara, su cara angelical…. Finalmente sonreí

-yo….te amo…shimako…siempre lo he hecho….- Ella soltó mas lagrimas y empezó a acercarse mas a mis labios. Yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y relaje mis músculos esperando su beso. Sentí unos tímidos labios tocando los míos al igual que su caricia de su mano en mi cuello. Finalmente pude unir mi alma con la suya por medio de ese suave y delicado beso que me estaba brindando. Ella me estaba brindando su vida, su cuerpo y su ser y yo me entregue por completo, de nuevo me perdí en su ser. Apoyaba mis manos en la suave piel de sus hombros y en su delicado cuello tratando de profundizar ese beso, tratado de aferrarme mas a ella… quiero que nunca me deje. Sus labios se separaron lentamente un poco de los míos tratando de no separar mucho nuestros cuerpos. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos que detenidamente estaban centrados en mí… solo en mí. Sentí de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa y se acerco a mi cara para pegar su mejilla con la mía, sentía sus caricias en mi cara y finalmente se hizo de nuevo en mi pecho.

-duerme- dije en un tono muy tierno y protector mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano  
-mjm….- alcanzo a decir ella un poco cansada

Finalmente cerré mis ojos rogando que a la mañana siguiente me diera cuenta de que no era un sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"Al fin….. Al fin sentí sus suaves y delicados labios en los míos… sentí sus brazos en mi espalda… sentí las palabras que nunca creí escuchar de su profunda voz… jamás pensé que ella llegara a amarme tanto como yo a ella…. Me siento…feliz"

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para darme cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Sentía unos tímidos golpes en mi odio; se trataba de los suaves latidos de sei. Me encontraba en su apacible y delicado pecho. Mi mano izquierda descansaba en su hombro, mientras que la otra agarraba de forma suave la mano de sei. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos para escuchar la hermosa sinfonía de su corazón por este momento. De repente sentí las yemas de sus dedos acariciando mi cabeza pasando por mi cabello; me aferre un poco mas a su mano y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía. Finalmente suspire.

-estas despierta…shimako?- sei susurraba de la forma mas hermosa que alguien podría imaginar  
-mjm…- decía si dejar de ver mi mano sujetada en la suya  
-shimako… yo… en verdad no se que decir…- seguía acariciando mi cabeza  
-Yo también…. estoy confundida… sei…-

alce mi mirada para darme cuenta de que ella tenia los ojos cerrados. No pude evitar sonrojarme y me acerque lentamente a sus labios. Mientras que nuestros labios apenas se tocaban, sentía su suave y calida respiración en mi piel. Ella lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos para centrarse en los míos, y los cerró de nuevo mientras hacia más presión para que finalmente besara sus labios. Ese tímido beso se volvió mas profundo; ella me movió para que quedáramos acostadas de lado frente a frente. Dejo de besarme para abrazarme de nuevo haciendo que quedara escondida en su pecho.

-quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado… por favor- aferrandose mas a mi  
-yo….yo…tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi- cerrando mis ojos al sentir su calidez  
-quiero ….que sigas…. Siendo…ese ángel humanado que tanto adore-

Sentía su voz muy débil. Me di cuenta por su voz de que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Sonreí soltando algunas lágrimas.

-jamás…… dejare de ser lo que tu desees, con tal de verte feliz, sei…  
-me…alegro, shimako.

Después de aquello, ella decidió tomar una ducha mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno. Comimos y hablamos un poco.

-ya vez…..- decía sei sonriendo  
-…?- estaba confundida por su reacción  
-ahora me llamas sei…. Me encanta!- aun sin dejar de sonreír  
-es….es…cierto- mirando a otro lado un poco roja

Sei me mira con una cara demasiado tierna mientras que acerca su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Miro aquello mientras que apoyo mi mentón en la otra mano sonriendo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-y…..y….- decía un poco sonrojada sei –tu padre cuando llega?  
-ehhh…. La verdad… no se  
-…veo… ehhh… pues dentro de poco debo de irme puesto que tengo que alistar unas cosas para la universidad, además es un poco lejos tu casa- lo decía en tono burlón  
-jeje lo entiendo, de hecho yo también tengo ciertas cosas que hacer.

Decidimos estar en el jardín. Ella se sentó apoyando su espalda en un árbol llevándome hacia ella para quedar recostada en su pecho. Hablamos de todo un poco; adoraba estos momentos, en realidad sigo pensando que esto se trata de un sueño pero al sentir su calida presencia a mi lado, hace que olvide todos mis temores y solo me centre en ella, solo en ella.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa para despedirme de ella me sentía un poco triste de que se iría, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de saber que ahora era algo mas para ella, eso me llenaba de una profunda alegría.

De nuevo me encuentro sentada en mi puesto observando la ventana absorta en mis pensamientos. Tal vez estos meses serian los más significativos de toda mi existencia, sei ahora es mi todo al igual que yo para ella. Me ha hecho creer en lo mas hermoso del la vida con solo sonreír para mi, solo para mi. Cada día ella me llena de hermosas sorpresas sin perder su particular forma de ser. No deja de estar pendiente de mi como lo hacia cuando éramos Soeurs y siempre esta a mi lado diciéndome constantemente que jamás me dejara porque soy su ángel humanado…. Es hermoso, todo es hermoso.

-shimako….shimako!- yumi se veía un tanto confundida  
-gomen yumi-chan  
-en que estabas pensando?  
-… en lo hermoso que esta el día - mirando al cielo  
-es cierto… esta hermoso- decía yoshino con una gran sonrisa  
-espero que el día de nuestra graduación sea como este día- agregaba yumi  
-también esperare ese día con ansias- finalmente suspire  
-tan solo falta una semana  
-si……solo una- decía mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida donde la vi esperándome con una tierna sonrisa

------------------------------------------  
Ahora me encuentro en este avión observando a través de la ventana esas hermosas nubes que veía con sei muchas veces. Sentí una mano que se acomodaba debajo de la mía, enlazando sus dedos con los míos gire para perderme de nuevo en el profundo mar de sus ojos y agarre más su mano. Han pasado años desde la primera vez que bese sus labios; ahora tengo 20 años, sin embargo, sigo siendo aquella niña que se deja llevar fácilmente por su amor. Ella siempre quiso que nos fuéramos de Japón; Recuerdo cuando ella me confeso que tenia muchas ansias de escapar de este ambiente conmigo, escapar del mundo real. Decidimos esperar un poco más para poder salir de Japón sin necesidad de hacer esa proeza. Me sonríes gentilmente mientras alzas mi mano para poder besarla de forma amorosa.

-shimako  
-dime, sei- mirándola de manera dulce  
-gracias… mi pequeña shimako-chan- no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que algunas personas reaccionaran de diferente forma.

Ahora no se hasta que punto llegaremos, pero….pero se que tu estarás por siempre a mi lado porque se que me amas como yo lo hago contigo.

------------------------------------------

Shimako…gracias…gracias por haber aparecido en mi vacía y perturbada existencia. Se que siempre estarás a mi lado porque….. Siempre serás mi ángel….

…..siempre.

FIN


End file.
